Enamorarte de El
by xkei-kunx
Summary: naruto no sabe que hacer hizo algo que molesto a hinata, trata de pensar como recuperar su confianza...lo lograra?... lo se muy mal summary no sean malos lean...!


Kei-kun: konichiwa!!! Bueno este es mi primer fic porfavor leanla y despues dejen sus comentarios…

Bueno los personajes no mepertenecen bla bla bla ustedes saben…

Aquí les va el fic

* * *

Naruto y Hinata llevan saliendo aproximadamente 2 meses. Llevaban una relacion muy tranquila, y normal, hasta que un dia, la actitud de Naruto tomó un giro inesperado…

Un día, Hinata va caminando tranquilamente por la calle y Naruto la ve. Entonces se iba a

acercar a ella ; pero Kiba se le adelanta y le grita "Hinata- chan!", y como es impulsivo, va y la abraza.Entonces, Naruto queda con cara de WTF!!! Y en un instinto de celos, agarra a Hinata del brazo y se la arrebata a Kiba mientras lo empuja. Desde aquel momento, Naruto no dejó niun minuto a solas a Hinata, ya que tenia miedo de que se le volviera a acercar kiba. Pasaron dos dias en los cuales Naruto y Hinata no cruzaron palabra alguna; ya que hinata se habia molestado por como reacciono naruto . Su relación no iba muy bien. Entonces, una tarde en la que Naruto salió a dar un paseo por el parque, piensa en Hinata, y triste, comienza a cantar:

**se que las cosas no andan muy bien**

**y entiendo que eso te haga dudar**

**y estes pensando en terminar**

**entiendo que no te sientas bien**

**y que alejarnos no te haria mal**

**estas cansada de tanto intentar**

Naruto trato de ponerse en el lugar de Hinata aquel dia del incidente con Kiba…

**tal vez quizas con el lo quieras intentar**

**no te lo niego que celos me dan**

**supongo de mi lado ya te vas**

**por ti voy a luchar**

por un segundo se le ocurrio dejar que Hinata se fuera con Kiba para que asi sea feliz, pero pensandolo bien se dijo a si missmo que no lo haria ya que hinata era muy importante para el y no la iba a dejar partir por culpa de kiba

**si hoy ya no estas conmigo**

**y mañana estas con el**

**tendre que suponer me dejaste de querer**

**que te hayas propuesto a olvidarme**

**y ahora de el quieres enamorarte**

**si hoy ya no estas conmigo**

**y mañana estas con el**

**tendre que suponer me dejaste de querer**

**y aunque el sea mi amigo no puedo entender**

**porque quieres ahora enamorarte de el**

**enamorarte de el**

Naruto cae de rodillas y una lagrima se le escapa mientras piensa en lo que habia hecho y lo tonto que fue…

Cuando volvio a casa, Naruto trató de hablar con Hinata,(N/A: naruto y hinata vivian juntos) pero ella no le prestó atención en ningun momento… cuando fueron a dormir, Naruto se quedo despierto hasta altas horas de la noche pensando…

**Hoy me imagino que no quieres hablar**

**y a la distancia buscas de apostar**

**crees que asi me podras olvidar**

**aunque lo intentes, pero hay momento que jamaz**

**de tu mente podras borrar**

**juro que por ti voy a luchar**

entonces, comprendio que no se podia dar por vencido, unas palabras le rondaban la cabeza y las medito…

**tal vez quizas con el lo quieras intentar**

**no te lo niego que celos me dan**

**supongo de mi lado ya te vas**

**por ti voy a luchar**

logro entender que tendria que luchar por conseguir reconciliarse con Hinata, y no dejarse vencer por Kiba.

**si hoy ya no estas conmigo**

**y mañana estas con el**

**tendre que suponer me dejaste de querer**

**que te hayas propuesto a olvidarme**

**y ahora de el quieres enamorarte**

**si hoy ya no estas conmigo**

**y mañana estas con el**

**tendre que suponer me dejaste de querer**

**y aunque el sea mi amigo no puedo entender**

**porque quieres ahora enamorarte de el**

**enamorarte de el**

**ooohhh**

**enamorarte de el**

Con mucha determinación, decidio que al dia siguiente hablaria con Hinata y le pediria perdón. Sabia que no iba a ser facil pero debia hacerlo, ya que si no perderia al amor de su vida …

Al día siguiente Naruto se despierta y nota que Hinata aun sigue dormida… entonces, decide hacer algo para que Hinata, al despertar, se lleve una gran sorpresa… se levanta, y prepara un rico desayuno que consistia en un jugo de naranja unas tostadas y una rosa con una carta se la dejo en el escritorio y salio de la casa…

Hinata, al despertar, ve que Naruto no esta a su lado, y se da cuenta del desayuno y la carta… se acerca a ella y la abre… entonces se viste y sale de la casa corriendo para ir en donde estaba Naruto…

* * *

Kei-kun: bueno esto a sido todo… que es lo que habra escrito naruto??- porque hinata salio de inmediato tras naruto??...

Si quieren saber porfavor deje reviews acepto de todo pero que sean constructivos onegai!!!

Kaito: no seas asi diles lo que pasa yo tambien quiero saber…

Kei-kun: nop… ademas, tu quien eres?

Kaito: SOY TU YO INTERIOR * moviendo las manos como espectro*

Kei-kun: si claro como no y yo soy el rey de España…

bueno como sea esto ha sido todo espero que les guste nos leemos

matta ne!!!


End file.
